


Set Me Free

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [18]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Inspired by Music, Other, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Eddie Brock has a serious conversation with his symbiote.





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Venom Symbiote / Eddie Brock  
Inspired by the song: Don't Need You - Bullet For My Valentine
> 
> _Too many wrong decisions _  
_You didn't think this through _  
_So what I'm saying is I don't need _  
_Don’t need you _

“Venom...” 

** Eddie, don’t say it****!** Venom commanded. He knew what Eddie wanted to say, he could sense the man’s every thought. _But_, Venom thought in panic, _it won’t be real if he doesn’t say it out loud. _ Venom could convince Eddie to change his mind, they could... 

“I want you gone.” 

** No, Eddi****e! **

“Don’t,” Eddie said and sighed. Venom materialized his head in front of Eddie and looked his love with his pleading white eyes. 

** “Eddie, please, we love you. You can’t leave us.” **

“Venom,” Eddie whispered as he buried his head between his hands. “Please. I can’t live like this any longer. This, this isn’t even living anymore. It’s merely existing. And I _want _to live.” 

“Eddie, we’re sorry, we can fix this...” Venom’s desperate pleas were cut off by Eddie’s sharp voice. 

“No! Venom, there is nothing you, or us, can fix. I can’t keep living with you – You make me kill people, you prevent me from having friends or a healthy lifestyle, and I don’t even feel safe with you anymore.” 

Venom was silent for a moment as he processed Eddie’s words, and then he replied quietly. 

**“You don’t feel safe? Have we not kept Eddie safe?” **

“You have, that’s not the point. _You _make me feel unsafe, not the thought of someone else harming me because of you. You, you threaten me constantly, and act like it’s nothing, for fuck’s sake!” 

**“Eddie knows we are just joking...” **

“No, I don’t! I don’t know what you’re capable of anymore. You eat people and act like it’s normal, for fuck's sake!” 

**“It’s normal for us.” **

“Not for me, Venom. And that’s another big problem. Do you seriously think I enjoy being a cannibal, V?” 

Venom retreated back inside Eddie and remained silent for several minutes this time. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded broken and defeated. 

** We ****need you, Eddie. ****I need you. **

“But I don’t need you. Nor want. Not anymore.” 

** We... ****_I _****know that now. I want Eddie to be able to live. I will leave you, because I love you. If Eddie is sure about this. **

“I am. Thank you, Venom.” _Thank you for freeing me_, Eddie left unsaid, but Venom heard it anyways. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally one of my favorite ships and I feel so bad about writing this... Too bad I don't generally listen to "happy" songs :D  
Please leave a kudos and comment if you feel like it, I always appreciate that!


End file.
